This invention relates to an electronic display device, and more particularly to a connecting device interposed between a display panel and an electronic circuit mounted on a printed circuit board in said electronic display device.
In a conventional connecting device of this kind, as shown in FIG. 1, a set of connections 1 comprised of electrically conductive rubber 1a are introduced in the hollow interior of an insulated frame by means of injection molding and the connectors are interposed between opposite electrodes 2a and 3a which are respectively mounted on the upper surface of a printed circuit board 2 and on the lower surface of a display panel 3 for establishing electric connection between the display panel and the electronic circuitry of the printed circuit board.
However, there are drawbacks in the conventional connecting device. For example, there arises a shift in position of the conductive rubber 1a relative to the respective electrodes 2a and 3a thereby causing an electric short between the connector and each adjacent electrode and a conductive fault therebetween. Further, during assembly of the connector, since the conductive rubber has to be introduced into the insulated frame after molding of the frame, the production cost is somewhat expensive.
An alternative means of electrically connecting a display panel and a printed circuit board in a display device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,029 issued Oct. 7, 1975. In this device the display panel and printed circuit board are separated by a base, and respective electrodes on the display panel and printed circuit board are connected by metallic strips extending through the base. The resulting structure is complex.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks and to provide an improved type connecting device of an electronic display device.